I miss you most at Christmas time
by CharmedAli
Summary: Harm and Mac went their own way without the preposal and coin toss in fair winds and following seas but with the whole makeout thing It has been two years and Mac is reminiscing ONE SHOTMERRY CHRISTMAS ALLa gift for those who always wait 4 updates :


Miss you most (at Christmas time)

Merry Christmas, I thought of this while listening to my Christmas music and I though you people deserved a reward because it has taken me ages to update my stuff. I have been really busy with school but I promise to update more in the coming year. It is also my final year this year coming so after that I will have more time, just not as it gets deeper into year 12.

Anyway on with the show…

Harm and Mac went their separate ways instead of the love professing in fair winds and following seas and Mac reflects on the past 2 years of being in San Diego with minimal contact with Harm.

Mac looked out to the snow-covered rooftops of San Diego and sighed, another Christmas without Harm. Last year she had attended the military service in San Diego and thought about going to the wall to attempt a meeting with Harm but it was too hard. They e-mailed as much as they could but with the duties placed on both of them it was very hard, she had spoken a little to Mattie to see how she was doing and talked a little with Chloe but she felt so guilty about the lack of connection with her 'little sister'. She moved over to her CD player and put in a couple of her favourite Christmas CD's, one being Mariah Carey's CD, and sat down on her couch with a hot chocolate. The music washed over her with the carols and a few other Christmas songs thrown in the mix, Songs like All I want for Christmas is you made her mind swings straight to Harm but soon a gentle song came to her and the words echoed through her mind.

_The fire is burning, the room's all aglow, outside the December wind blows, away in the distance the carollers sing in the snow,_

Last night she had been at the JAG Christmas Party that had been held in San Diego but all she had wished for was to be back home with Bud, Harriet, the kids and the rest of their JAG family. It wasn't to say she was without friends, she had brought Coates with her and others she was friends with as well as making friends with some of her new staff but she still missed the huge dinner Harriet put on every year.

_Everybody's laughing, the world is celebrating and everyone's so happy, except for me tonight _

But naturally she missed Harm the most, little AJ is seven now and had they been able to go through with it they would have their own child, one or two years old by now but here she was alone in her little apartment with the photos and memories mounted on the wall. She remembered the times when they all laughed together and when, at their last Christmas together she and Harm put Jimmy and AJ to bed and looking into his eyes that night, she could see her whole future and wished they were their children.

_  
Because I miss you, most at Christmas time and I can't get you, get you off my mind. Every other season comes along and I'm all right, but then I miss you, most at Christmas time  
_

Harm had never forgotten her birthday in the two years they had been separated and she had never forgotten his either with the odd knickknack being sent to the other with warm wishes and now she looked over to the Christmas tree with the only remaining gift under the tree. She picked it up and looked at the small box, had Harm opened her present? She had been happy during the year, Tom was a nice guy but she knew like most of the other men in her life felt more for her than she did for him.

_  
I gaze out the window this cold winter's night at all of the twinkling lights, alone in the darkness, remembering when you were mine_

The lights on the Christmas tree blinked on and off, as did the slight glow from the House decorations outside and she remembered when Harm had decorated his apartment with Mattie before her accident, he was such a good father. Her mind continued to the times when they had been close, the Christmas under the mistletoe, the slow soft kisses and how they had begun to get closer before Mattie's accident and they may have even got to relationship stage if they had just one more day before they had to separate.

_  
Everybody's smiling, the whole world's rejoicing and everyone's embracing, except for you and I  
_

The party the night before was fun, she enjoyed being with her new friends and workers but it was nothing like her JAG family back in Virginia. She missed Christmas with her family; they were her only family really.

_  
Baby I miss you, most at Christmas time and I can't get you, get you off my mind.  
Every other season comes along and I'm all right, but then I miss you, most at Christmas time _

Her mind wandered over all their Christmases together and the joy they shared. She slowly opened his present and found a card and a photo frame baring a photo of Harm and Mattie outside their home, Mac opened the card and read;

Dear Mac,

Thank you for all you have done for us, I am so sorry I won't be able to make it back for Christmas but I hope some day soon we will be able to meet up again. Mattie and I would like to thank you for helping us through everything; if it wasn't for you we may have never been together.

I miss you ninjagirl, Mac, Sarah

Love Harm

_  
In the springtime those memories start to fade with the April rain, through the summer days till autumn's leaves are gone, I get by without you, till the snow begins to fall  
_

She looked down at the card and then back to the photo of the two of them, smiling up at her, she stood and placed the frame on the mantle over the fireplace. She looked down at her flyboy and wished she were with him, generally with the stresses of work she barely though of him until the time she had off.

_  
And then I miss you, most at Christmas time, and I can't get you, get you off my mind, every other season comes along and I'm all right...  
But then I miss you, most at Christmas time_

As the final chords of the song faded out she had made up her mind, if Harm couldn't come to her she would go to him, it had been too long. She packed a bag and called the airline before booking a taxi. It was only then she wondered what she would say to Harm, turning up on his doorstep but it was too late now, she had got the airline to book her a hotel room where she would stop quickly to drop her bags and then go to his house. Harm was 8 hours ahead already so factoring in the travel time she would be there at a respectable hour the next day, it was just over an hour later when she boarded the plane, being lucky enough to snag a seat on the flight before falling asleep just after take off, never being one for flying, she found if she was asleep it was an easier flight.

The next thing she knew was the captain announcing their arrival in London at 12:30 boxing day. She practically ran off the plane, her heart thumping, what now? She collected her bags and found her reservation at the Mandeville Hotel in London before making her way to Harm's. Outside she raised her arm to knock before freezing, was he even home? How would he react? And most importantly, what was she going to say? Before she had a chance to knock she heard Harm's voice, yelling for Mattie to mind herself while he was out, he was going out, oh no! The door swung open and Harm came face to face with Mac, whose arm was still raised, poised to knock.

"Mac!" he said shocked, taking a step back and looking at her with that open-eyed look

"Hi" she said looking at him, the man she had been wishing to see for so long "I'm sorry I didn't call it was very sudden, wasn't thinking, in fact…"

"You're babbling again" he said before doing something unexpected, he wrapped his arms around her in a big bear hug "I missed you marine," she relaxed into his arms, taking in his scent

"I missed you too"

"Harm what's going on…" Mattie said stopping when she saw Mac at the door

"Mac!" she flung herself at Mac, hugging her tight

"I missed you Mattie"

"So did Harm, that's all he did all Christmas, talk about you, not Casey, you"

"Casey?"

"I've been seeing her" Mac nodded

"That's good" understandable, it had been 2 years "So me huh?" she said to Mattie before looking at Harm

"What can I say, I miss you most at Christmas time"

THE END

Merry Christmas everyone! It happens really fast at the end just cuz I wanted it up by Christmas, sorry for spelling and grammar too, I haven't checked them yet but again, I just wanted it up for Chrissie.

God Bless and remember, Jesus is the reason for the season!

CharmedAli


End file.
